starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
End War
Daelaam * Khalai * Nerazim * Purifiers * Tal'darim (later) Terran Dominion * Raynor's Raiders Zerg Swarm |side2= Amon's Forces * Tal'darim (early) |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Artanis Vorazun Rohana Karax Talandar Alarak (later) Zeratul† Matt Horner Valerian Mengsk Jim Raynor Sarah Kerrigan Zagara Alexei Stukov ---- Ouros† |commanders2= Amon† Samir Duran† Ma'lash† Alarak (early) Selendis (possessed) |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= Daelaam * Spear of Adun * Golden Armada remnant * Shadow Guard * Death Fleet * Cybros Dominion Armed Forces * Raynor's Raiders * Hyperion Zerg Swarm * Leviathan ---- 1 Xel'Naga |forces2=Amon's Followers * Hybrids *Protoss ** Tal'darim (early) ** Golden Armada (possessed by Amon) *Zerg ** Amon Brood *Terran ** Moebius Corpshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9R4FrKwwgMI&index=9&list=PLenV30lkDI9Sfe9csR7NYOxJjFEnR5LoS * Native void creatures *Shadow of the Void |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= *Zeratul *Ouros *Numerous protoss, terran, and zerg |casual2= *Amon *Duran *Ma'lash *Most if not all forces |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |concattop= }} The End War was a term used by Zeratul to describe the crusade waged by Amon against the Protoss Protectorate, and galaxy as a whole.2015-10-16, The first mission of StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void (Campaign gameplay & impressions). YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-18 For clarity's sake, it is kept separate from the conflict that was waged by Amon in the vision glimpsed at through the Overmind and through it, Zeratul and Tassadar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Background The Second Great War paved the way for Amon's return. The use of a xel'naga device on Char de-infested the Queen of Blades, returning her to terran form.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. It was speculated by Alexei Stukov that it was this act that had allowed Amon to return to life, that hybrids had been present to collect the energy.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Alexei Stukov (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. That Amon was indeed revived as confirmed by Emil Narud,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Shifting Perspectives (in English). 2013-03-12. and after the war's conclusion, with the death of Arcturus Mengsk, Kerrigan (again the Queen of Blades, albeit in primal form), led the Zerg Swarm to find and confront the fallen xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. That Kerrigan was alive at all was potentially a divergence from the future glimpsed at through the Overmind's vision, in which case her death had led to the protoss's final defeat. Largely removed from the conflict between the zerg and Terran Dominion however, was the Protoss Protectorate, which was dealing with internal issues. The Khalai and Nerazim which made up the Daelaam were sliding into tribalism,Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. prompting Hierarch Artanis to launch an effort to reclaim Aiur. The rationale was that reclaiming the planet from the zerg was the only shared interest possessed by both branches of the protoss, and through doing so, a new civilization could be built from the rubble of the old. The Golden Armada, the largest fleet of protoss warships ever constructed, was created with the explicit purpose of reclaiming the lost protoss homeworld. As Kerrigan took the Swarm away from the Koprulu sector, the fleet was presented with an opportunity to retake Aiur.2015-06-22, E3 2015 – PCGamer StarCraft II: Whispers of Oblivion Prologue Missions Announced. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-06-24 Thus, not long after the conclusion of the Second Great War, the fleet was launched. Prelude to the War Course of the War Reclamation of Aiur The Golden Armada arrived at Aiur. However, the invasion went awry as Amon revealed his presence to the protoss, corrupting the Khala and turns many of Protoss into his servants. Dark Prelate Zeratul of the Nerazim fell to Amon, although he managed to remove Artanis's nerve cords so he can lead the Protoss again. Artanis and his followers sever their nerve appendages and Nerazim were forced to reactivate an ancient Protoss arkship, the Spear of Adun to escape Aiur. The remnants of the invasion force and the fleet not under the influence of Amon escaped on board the arkship. Amon's Assault '' retreats from Aiur]] In the aftermath of Aiur, Amon unleashed legions of hybrids in a galactic assault. Moebius Corps, the defense force of Dr. Emil Narud's Moebius Foundation fell to Amon's influence and began assaulting Dominion worlds while being led by hybrids. The majority of Moebius Corps attempted an attack on Korhal, the heart of the Dominion itself. The Golden Armada, under Amon's influence began assaulting the sector, burning worlds as they please; while the Zerg on Aiur was unleashed on multiple worlds, including Shakuras. Claiming the Keystone ]] The Moebius Corps attacked Korhal in a surprise attack and also sabotaged the ''Sky Shield space platform, sending it hurtling down towards Augustgrad. Emperor Valerian Mengsk took command of Dominion forces on the ground with a part of the Dominion Fleet in lower atmosphere, while Admiral Matt Horner and Commander Jim Raynor commanded what's left of the defense force in Sky Shield and the Dominion Fleet in orbit with Raynor's Raiders in tow. Artanis arrived at the planet at the behest of Zeratul, where on the Sky Shield he provided support to Dominion forces under the command of Jim Raynor with fire support from the Spear of Adun. Augustgrad itself also came under attack, suffering heavy damage.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-12 The Xel'Naga artifact obtained by Raynor was also stolen as Moebius Corps raided the Imperial palace, with Moebius Corps held their last stand on Bennet Port. Dominion forces commanded by the Emperor, with the help of the Daelaam and Raynor's Raiders, destroyed Moebius Corps, at great cost with Augustgrad in ruins. The artifact was transported to the Protoss, while Emperor Valerian Mengsk and Admiral Matt Horner helped the rebuilding effort of Korhal, with both indebted to Artanis. Jim Raynor then put rifles at the burial sites of some Marines, lamenting their stories and death. As Artanis shook hands with Raynor, Raynor saw Zeratul's psi-blade gauntlet with Artanis, and understood the burden he bears, then exclaims, "Give them hell, Artanis". Fall of Shakuras Matriarch Vorazun contacted Artanis, informing him that Shakuras had come under assault from millions of Amon's zerg pouring through the warp gate to Aiur. The Nerazim were pushed back with heavy casualties, and most of Talematros was overrun. Artanis's forces cleared launch bays so that Vorazun's ships could escape. The battle escalated as a void thrasher was unleashed against the protoss.2014-11-?, Is anyone else excited for the Legacy of the Void campaign?. Reddit, accessed on 2014-12-14 Launch bays were later cleared and the survivors managed to escape Shakuras and rejoined the Spear of Adun. Matriarch Vorazun, however, does not want Shakuras to fall to Amon, and persuaded Artanis to destroy Shakuras using the Xel'Naga Temple. Artanis agreed and also plan to wound Amon's forces by luring in as much of Amon's zerg brood to Shakuras, so they all perish. While activating the temple, Artanis held on his own against all odds and became both a Templar and a Dark Templar; and succeeded with destroying Shakuras. Revelations at Ulnar Karax began studying the Xel'Naga keystone based on Rory Swann's report on the artifact. Karax managed to identify where the artifact originated: in the Altarian Rift, where Ulnar is located. Arriving there, the Daelaam defeated the Tal'darim there and Moebius Corps to unlock the temple's inner vaults. Artanis went there alone, and encountered Kerrigan in the temple; Kerrigan faced against many hybrids in the vault, and was incapacitated when one appeared. However, Artanis distracted the hybrid long enough for Kerrigan to kill the hybrid, and they were forced to create an uneasy alliance. Reaching the center of the vaults, Artanis was shocked to learn that most of the Xel'Naga had been killed, and Amon had opened a door to the Void. On the Spear of Adun, First Ascendant Alarak appeared there, and forced Matriarch Vorazun to an uneasy alliance to help Artanis, as Alarak felt that the Tal'darim were betrayed by Amon. Reaching Artanis, the Daelaam and the Swarm closed the door to the Void and were forced to retreat. Kerrigan and Artanis both had to rebuild their forces, but thanked each other for help. Alliance with the Tal'darim The leader of the Tal'darim was confronted by the Daelaam on Slayn. First Ascendant Alarak, whose intel helped the Daelaam to rescue both Artanis and Kerrigan in Ulnar, required their help to became Highlord of the Tal'Darim, in exchange that the Tal'darim would cease hostilities with the Daelaam, while Alarak has his own vengeance to settle against Amon, who left the Tal'Darim on their own. Alarak declared Rak'Shir on Highlord Ma'lash after defeating the Ma'lash's guardians, and with the help of the Daelaam, Alarak defeated Ma'lash, declared his life forfeit and gained control over the Tal'Darim, and their death fleet. Artanis, while he felt to be used, quickly put that feeling aside, as Alarak still wants retribution for Amon, and then agreed to continue their alliance. Ending Moebius Corps After the Tal'darim secured an alliance with the Daelaam, Artanis quickly move to destroy the last hybrid production facility in the Revanscar asteroid system, hoping to destroy Amon's hybrids. As the Spear of Adun was too big to enter the asteroid field without damage, Karax put forward that protoss Carriers can get close enough to destroy the power relays to the facility and thus the facility itself. As they arrive to Revanscar, however, Moebius Corps attacked the Spear of Adun, sending Spectres into the ship, and sending 6 battlecruisers in a suprise attack. Artanis, Vorazun and Alarak leads the defence forces of the Spear of Adun, so Karax was sent to lead the Carriers to attack the station. At first, Karax was unsure of Artanis's command, as he is a Phase-Smith, but Artanis believed that Karax's knowledge of the station's defence will be of more use. Karax successfully destroyed the station, stopping the hybrid productions and reported back to the Spear of Adun, while Artanis managed to repel the Moebius attacks. After the victory at Revanscar, Karax was summoned before the council in the Spear of Adun, with Artanis proclaiming that the age of the Khalai Caste system is at an end, that anyone can be a Templar through their actions, not just by birth. WIth this, Karax became a Templar, and the Caste system ended. Reactivating the Past Artanis knew that Khalai scientists were researching new technology for the Daelaam, one of which was the reactivation of the Purifier weapons program. While Grand Preserver Rohana considers this heresy, as the Purifiers betrayed the Conclave ages ago, Phase-smith Karax convinced Artanis that if the Purifiers were treated as equals, they would help the Daelaam. In Glacius, they managed to gain the facility's research and an experimental prototype; the prototype was revealed to be based on Artanis's old friend Fenix, who was killed by the Queen of Blades. After the battle in Ulnar, Artanis set out to the forest moon of Endion, where the Cybros space platform, home of the Purifiers, is located. After disabling the moon's defense grids for Cybros, the Daelaam reactivated Cybros and awaken the Purifiers in the facility. Cleaning the facility of zergs, the Purifiers then "purified" Endion due to high zerg infestation. Artanis then promised that the Purifiers would be treated as equals among the Templar, and the Purifiers agreed to help the Daelaam, as long as Fenix became their representative on the Spear of Adun. Return to Aiur With the Purifiers in tow, the Tal'Darim allied to them and the Hybrid facilities destroyed, the Daelaam prepares for the second reclamation of Aiur. There are problems however: they would need to destroy Amon's physical body, and destroy the psi-matrix around Aiur to halt the Golden Armada to help Amon. Artanis decided to divide his forces: Alarak and Vorazun destroyed one in the Citadel of the Executor, Fenix and Karax destroyed another in the Ancient Temple Grounds, while Artanis himself leads a team of zealots to destroy the last one in the Xel'naga Caverns. They all succeeded, and then mounted an attack to destroy the Void structures feeding energy to Amon's body. With the body not feeding on Void energy, the body was forced to be released early. Artanis then ordered the Tal'Darim death fleet, Cybros and the Spear of Adun to unleashed their entire firepower to destroy the body, and they succeeded. The Daelaam then set to free the Templar from Amon's influence. Setting the xel'naga keystone on the temple grounds, the Nerazim, Purifiers, the Tal'darim and the Khalai held the zerg and the influenced protoss back. As they held back since the keystone was ready, Executor Selendis and the protoss were freed for a while against Amon, and Artanis managed to convinced the Templar to free themselves. With this victory, the Daelaam became united, and set to rebuild Aiur as a unified protoss, and set to reclaim their destiny amongst the stars. Artanis then created a grave for Zeratul and set his psi-blade down and promised a unified protoss. Final Reckoning During the celebration of the reclamation, Kerrigan sent a transmission to the Spear of Adun and the Hyperion: to both Artanis and Jim Raynor, requesting help to destroy Amon. Artanis set out with Selendis on the Spear of Adun and parts of the Great Fleet; Jim Raynor set out with Matt Horner on the Hyperion, but Valerian Mengsk was needed on Korhal, so he sent a squadron of Dominion battlecruisers to assist Raynor; while Kerrigan recalled her broodmothers from the Swarm back to Ulnar. Meeting on the Spear of Adun's War Council, Artanis and Raynor agreed with Kerrigan to destroy Amon once and for all; and with this declaration, the alliance of Terrans, Zergs and Protoss entered the Void. On entering, protoss forces destroyed a Void tower that was halting terran advance, and with it, terran and zerg bases were set up. Greeting them on the entrance of the gateway was Dr. Emil Narud, now revealed as xel'naga. Kerrigan then sent for Alexei Stukov, who has a grudge against Narud when he was killed by Narud as Samir Duran. the allied forces then advanced on the temple grounds, securing advanced positions to muster their forces. As the Void forces cleared, Stukov stand before Narud, and took his revenge by killing Narud. Narud's death freed the last xel'naga to oppose Amon, Ouros; he was disguised as Tassadar's ghost, surprising Artanis. Ouros then revealed that only Kerrigan can defeat Amon, since she's the only one that can handle the transformation to a Xel'naga. As the alliance held back Void forces, Kerrigan gained the essence of a Xel'naga and became one herself. With this power, she went to face Amon, backed by the entire alliance. The alliance facing Amon helped Kerrigan destroy seven Void towers shielding Amon, and she herself then confronted him, freeing the galaxy from his clutches, and sending the alliance away from the Void. Amon was killed by Kerrigan. Miscellaneous Battles The following battles are known to have occurred during the Second Great War, but their timing in relation to the above events (and each other) is unclear. *On Char, Amon's forces engaged terran forces under the command of Sergeant Bama Kowalski, utilizing void thrashers. Allied forces were dispatched to liberate her base and take out the creatures.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Void Thrashing (in English). 2015-11-17. *A battle was fought on Kaldir, where Amon's forces attempted to escape through warp conduits, but were intercepted.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Void Launch (in English). 2015-11-17. *Korhal Palace was sieged by Amon's forces, who attempted to use void shards to devastate Augustgrad. Allied forces destroyed these shards.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Rifts to Korhal (in English). 2015-11-17. *Moebius Corps attempted to use the railway on Tarsonis to ferry cargo, but this was intercepted by allied forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Oblivion Express (in English). 2015-11-17. *Dominion worlds were attacked by Moebius Corps, but as Korhal was defended, Dominion forces managed to repel Moebius. *Nerazim troops scouted the worlds around Aiur, helping those who escaped the carnage of Amon's forces. *The Golden Armada, under Amon's influence, began attacking Dominion worlds after Moebius had been repelled. Even though Dominion defences are now more solidified, they are stretched far across the Dominion, and some worlds fell to the Armada. As the war continued however, the Dominion managed to reclaim these worlds due to the Armada being recalled back to Aiur. Aftermath Two years later, Emperor Valerian Mengsk and Admiral Matt Horner led the Dominion to a new age of peace and prosperity, with support from the Dominion's military. The protoss, now unified as one under the Daelaam, continued to rebuild Aiur and held peaceful relations with the Terran Dominion. Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. The Tal'darim denied an alliance with the Daelaam and departed to find a new world, with Alarak giving one chance for any of his Tal'darim to remain on Aiur. The Zerg, now lead by Zagara, forcefully reclaimed Char and the surrounding worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. References Category:Wars Category:Stubs